


Between These Lonely Castle Walls

by jediluke



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1800s, 19th Century, Alcohol, Alternat Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Fluff, Gift, Grand Ball, Historical AU, I will never shut up about era fashion, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Secret Santa, M/M, Period accurate piercings was an interesting research topic, Prince Armitage Hux, Prince Hux, Prince Kylo, Prince Kylo Ren, Princes, Relationship Development, Slow Burn, So much velvet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediluke/pseuds/jediluke
Summary: Never in his life had Prince Hux let down his walls for anyone. Another prince may just change that.





	Between These Lonely Castle Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crownprincevicomte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownprincevicomte/gifts).



Skin near porcelain, shoulders decorated with golden fringe and a posture to suit a proper prince. After all, that's what Armitage Hux was.

Each member of the surrounding royal families was more dreadful than the next, some clearly power hungry, some far too desperate to try to set up their daughters with him.

Hux constantly found himself scoffing at their behavior. 

He sat upon his throne, lined in gold and draped in blue velvet as he awaited the arrival of King Han and Queen Leia’s son, Kylo Ren. Hux found the name completely odd but couldn’t for the life of him remember if that had always been his name in the first place. Han didn’t seem like the kind of King who would name his child something ridiculous, and even if he had come up with it there was no way Leia would have ever allowed it. Still, he wasn’t looking forward to the interaction. Han was an annoyance, sure, but he much rather deal with him. 

“Sir- Er, Your Highness? Prince Ren has arrived.” Fletcher, one of Hux’s personal staff stood half in the doorway to the long corridor of the throne room. The throne room served the exact purpose it was named for. Its walls draped in the same blue velvet as the throne, multiple gold chandeliers hung from the high ceilings which were adorned in overwhelmingly beautiful paintings. The room, one could rationalize, made Hux appear incredibly small. He, of course, took this into consideration, not often using the room unless he was requested to or just needed a large quiet space.

“Come again? Please speak up” Hux asked, not fully hearing him the first time. Fletcher hurried forward and stood at the footing of the throne which was elevated atop two step like structures, marble of course. 

“Prince Ren has arrived, your Highness.” He repeated, sounding a little anxious. Hux never understood why Fletcher always sounded so anxious. He nearly felt bad for him. 

“Very well… Is the dining room prepared? We were to conduct our negotiations over lunch.” The Prince stood up and brushed the wrinkles from his white tailcoat.

“Of course, Your Highness. Prince Ren has already been escorted there and awaits your arrival.”

\-- 

Hux entered the dining room with his hands pinned taught to the small of his back. Nearest to the head of the table, sitting one seat away from where Hux usually placed himself sat Prince Ren. He hadn’t known what to expect out of the man, but he was certain that it wasn't what he saw before him.  
Prince Ren made sudden eye-contact with Prince Hux, his eyes widening ever-so-slightly. He stood up, brushed the wrinkles off his coat and gave a small bow as Hux walked forward toward him. Ren had not expected Hux to be so attractive. 

“Prince Hux, it’s so nice to finally meet you. My mother has always spoken about how much she loves coming here and now I finally understand why, this palace is… breathtaking. I apologize that we haven’t met sooner.” Ren extended out his hand as he straightened his stance. 

“You have no need to bow, our Kingdoms are friendly.” Hux hesitantly took his hand, but ended up being quite surprised with the firmness of his grip and the slight coarseness to his skin. Never in his life had he met anyone else of royalty that didn’t have skin that felt like it had never stressed a day in its life. Hux was curious about it, but he didn’t ask. He had no reason to. Suddenly, he realized that he had yet to let go of Ren’s hand and quickly did so, breaking eye contact as he moved to sit down across the table from the other prince. It was not long before two kitchen maids appeared, setting down food and drinks in front of them. Hux couldn’t help but notice that Kylo seemed distant as he watched him pick up his glass.  
He gently swirled the crystal cup in his hand, staring seemingly down at the marble table. Suddenly, his hand stopped, brought the cup to his lips and he downed the whisky in one go. 

“Elegant.” Hux quipped, picking up his knife to cut into his cold boiled chicken. 

“If only you knew.” Kylo remarked, raising his index finger in the air to call for the butler. Quickly, a man in appeared with the bottle and refilled his glass, 

“Perhaps you should slow down, Your Highness.” He spoke, looking at Kylo who simply scowled in response. However he didn’t pick up his glass again, instead shoving his fingers through his hair to try to get it out of his face. 

“Knew what?” Hux inquired. 

“It's not important.” 

“If it's not important then why would you even bring it up?”

“Look- It's important but its not why I’m here. Can we just discuss this trade agreement so I can leave?”

“Oh, nothing would please me more than you leaving.” Hux said smugly. Flinching when his knife clattered against his plate. He abruptly apologized. 

“Why are you sorry?” Kylo raised a single eyebrow. 

“I dropped silverware loudly and it was rude.” Hux stated, glaring at him like he should know this,  
“Did you parents ever teach you manners?” 

Kylo appeared hurt by the question, 

“Of course they did. They just never made me apologize for making noise. It seems a bit… extreme if you ask me, it's not as if Queen Victoria is here.” He picked up his glass and attempted to take more of an effort in drinking it slowly. Hux sighed. 

“Let's just get this over with. Please.”

\---

“How was your meal, sir?” Fletcher asked, a white towel hanging over his forearm. 

“Meal? Fantastic as always. My guest, however… I don’t think I expected him to be quite so childish.” 

“How so?” 

“He just… With the way Queen Leia is it’s hard to believe he would act the way he did.” Hux gave a small shrug before removing his tailcoat. 

“That is a shame, Your Highness. He is due back in two weeks for the Grand Ball. Though that event is much larger, I am sure that you could avoid him if you desired to.” 

Hux turned around quickly, his fingers tangled in the silk of his cravat, 

“He’s coming to the Grand Ball?” 

“Along with the King and Queen, yes.” 

Hux’s eyes wandered, his lips parting in thought. They stood there in an odd sort of silence, Fletcher unsure of what to do until the Prince suddenly looked up, 

“Please go draw the bath.” Hux ordered, his voice brimming with annoyance. When Fletcher scurried off, he hastily tore his cravat away from his neck. 

Something about Prince Ren had bothered Hux completely. It wasn’t just his attitude, no, it was the fact that he had remained so immature right up until they actually began to discuss the trade agreement and then he had suddenly snapped into an intelligent gentleman. It made Hux furious. 

Fletcher came back a few moments later and stood in front of Hux, taking his coat and cravat from his hands, 

“Do you want me to send for your dresser, Your Highness?” Fletcher asked, but Hux shook his head, 

“No- no I’m alright. Thank you Fletcher, I can do this myself.” He walked away from him and turned into the bathing room, closing the door behind him. His fingers danced down the center of his torso, undoing his waistcoat. He placed it neatly on the marbled counter before removing his blouse, shoes, socks, trousers and underwear. Hux didn’t look at himself in the mirror before he turned on his heel to walk to the bath. 

The water was 93 degrees exact but Hux slid himself into the water with ease. He let his head lean back against the rim of the tub, the water lapping at his chest and blotching his skin in red. Nothing about the sound of the Grand Ball was pleasing to him. Not the vast amount of people, not all the talking he would be required to partake in, nor the dancing or how fake everyone was going to be acting around one another. He groaned and cupped a handful of water to splash against his face.

Two weeks later prince Hux looked around the Grand Ballroom, a deep scowl on his face. Every royal name he could think of filled the floor below where he stood looking over them besides Queen Victoria herself. 

Hux was dressed in a long-sleeved ivory undershirt, cravat, dark blue waistcoat and pants. Draped over top was a tailcoat of the same color but beautifully embroidered with delicate golden patterns. Just above his left breast laid a half dozen military medals, each one clinking quietly each time he moved. His hands, adorned in white gloves, grazed down the banister of the grand stairway which was made entirely of marble. As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs, a servant appeared before him carrying a dozen drinks held on a silver tray. 

“May I interest you in a glass of whine, Your Highness?” He asked, but Hux put his hand up and walked away. The noise of the room made his head swirl, not accustomed to all of the noise. Everyone moved around him in a blur, some dancing, some holding their drinks as they made conversation. Hux barely moved cautiously enough to avoid stepping on the skirts of the many Queens, Princesses and Dutchess that surrounded him. He paid them no mind as he walked to an empty table and sat down, once again trying to drown everyone out.

“Prince Hux.” A voice made Hux snapped Hux back into reality. He looked up but quickly scowled as he saw it was Kylo who was sitting down next to him. Kylo was wearing a blood red waistcoat, black cravat and blouse with a velvet tailcoat that matched his waistcoat. His hair was pushed back out of his face, looking soft and combed as opposed to the untidy style he had worn the last time they saw each other. 

“Your Highness.” Hux muttered, quickly trying to think his way out of the situation. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you all night.” Kylo acknowledged, sounding a little concerned. 

“Despite the fact that this Ball is hosted in my kingdom, it still isn’t something I had looked forward to attending.” 

“Oh…” Kylo’s focus fell to the table. 

“Why aren’t you dancing?” Hux inquired, suddenly wishing he had a drink just so he had something to do with his hands. 

“Don’t have anyone to dance with.” He gave a small shrug.

“Let me guess…”

Kylo’s cheeks flushed a light pink, 

“I was kind of hoping for a dance or two…”

“No.” Hux said bluntly, straightening his cravat. Kylo looked completely defeated. 

“Alright. I-“ 

“One.”

“What?”

“Just one. Not two, no complaining that a song was two short. You get one chance.” Hux stood up and offered a white, gloved hand to Kylo who appeared shocked. 

Quickly the Prince scrambled to his feet and took Hux’s hand. He tried to hide the fact that he was blushing but was certain that Hux and everyone else in the room could tell. 

The orchestra ceased playing as soon as they stepped onto the ballroom floor and Hux pulled his hand free in order to properly clap. The applause in the room was muffled by the gloves on everyone’s hands. Kylo suddenly felt awkward for leaving his back at the table. 

The high strings began to play Strauss’s Schatz-Walzer op. 418. Hux felt the sudden urge to run right back off of the ballroom floor. He didn’t know if he had ever felt it in his life. After all, he was usually just able to shut himself in within the confines of the castle and not come out or let guests in. In fact, Hux had loved to isolate himself whenever possible. That remained until it was his turn to rule. Then he had no choice. There were things that needed to get done, meetings to be had and negotiations to fill. The negotiations were what got him in the situation in the first place. He had been perfectly content not talking to Kylo Ren. He preferred when he was just a mystery. 

Kylo had perched himself into a bow and looked up at Hux to acknowledge him only to find his blank stare aimed away from him. It quickly dawned on Kylo that Hux had never done this. 

“You’ve never danced before?” He asked, startling Hux out of his distant state. Everyone else around them had already begun to dance along to the waltz, leaving the two men standing awkwardly in the middle of the floor. 

“What? No, of course I have.” Hux said, not even sounding remotely sure of himself. Kylo let out a small, breathy laugh. 

“Alright. You can lead then.” 

Hux’s eyes went wide as he gave a wild look at Ren, 

“No! Just- lead. You’re wasting your time.” 

The words had barely tumbled off of his lips when Kylo grabbed his hands suddenly. He brought Hux’s left hand to his shoulder and placed his own right hand on the small of his back, pushing their bodies closer together. Hux’s eyes trailed elsewhere in the room while he tried to ignore just how close Ren was standing to him. 

Their unoccupied hands became locked together when Kylo intertwined their fingers. Hux desperately wanted to look over his shoulder to see if that was the true hand placement or not. He couldn't remember a time when he wanted to run away from something as badly as he did in the present moment. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had promised Ren a dance, and it was just one, one dance wasn't going to do him any harm. That was one thing he had to convince himself of. 

Hux had neglected to realize just how hyper-aware he was of the hand on the small of his back, the warmth of it somehow slipping through his several layers of clothing. 

"Three steps," Kylo mumbled lowly, only loud enough for the both of them to hear under the music,  
"It's easy, just follow what my feet do." He added just before slowly beginning to move. For the first couple of steps Hux looked down, stumbling a bit as he tried to match his feet, but eventually he looked up. When he did, he had managed to look exactly eye level with the other prince who seemed to have already been staring at Hux the whole time. 

"Good now just... just feel it. Let yourself get lost in the music." Ren seemed to be talking even quieter, his voice barely audible. Yet Hux still hear him.

Ren watched Hux's changing expressions as they danced. Something deep inside his head was still wondering how he managed to get Hux to dance with him in the first place. Part of him didn't want to know the answer, not wanting to find out that he was probably just pitying him. 

They stayed silent, Kylo's eyes never leaving Hux's body or face as the strings played beautifully behind them. Neither of them acknowledged when Hux's grip on Ren's hand seemed to tighten. As far as Kylo was aware, the rest of the room had completely vanished. He had never danced with anyone apart from family members when he was forced to learn and something about Hux was so intriguing to him that he just couldn't help but be grateful that they ended up being each other's first dance partners, no matter how cliche it sounded. 

Somehow, Hux managed to feel conflicted when the musicians ceased playing, the song concluding. While he was grateful that it was done, something inside of him didn’t want to let go of Ren. Never had he been so close to someone before and the feeling of another human touch made his whole body feel warm. Nevertheless, he pulled away just when it began to grow awkward. He cleared his throat, letting his focus flicker to Kylo before flickering away again, 

“Hope that was to your satisfaction.” He turned and started to walk away, but Kylo’s hand caught his arm. 

“Hux, wait.” 

“What do you want?” 

"I... can we talk?" He asked awkwardly. 

"We are speaking right now Ren."

"Properly speak, somewhere I can actually hear you over this music." 

Hux sighed and nodded his head, 

"Lets step outside then." He lead him over to a set of doors which were held only slightly open. He grabbed an overcoat from the butler and waited for Kylo to do the same as he draped his own over his sholders. 

Once Ren had his hands on a coat, Hux lead him out the doors and onto a balcony. The night provided for a brisk setting, the air cold and telling of the fore-coming winter. Hux wondered how soon it would be before it started to snow. 

Kylo held his overcoat tight to his body, 

"I really hate winter." He mumbled, walking right to the edge of the balcony and looking out into the kingdom below. 

"Don't we all?" Hux raised an eyebrow, but Kylo just let out a small laugh. 

"Yes, but it makes my back hurt, which makes me feel like an old man." 

The corner of Hux's mouth nearly pulled up into a smile, 

"I'm sorry to hear that." He let his hands rest on the thick barrier that lined the balcony,  
"What did you want to speak about?" Hux continued. 

"Oh... well..." Kylo scrached at the side of his head, a few strands of hair falling into his face,  
"I was just... curious I suppose as to why you hate the presence of others so much."

Hux actually laughed that time, 

"Really? Thats what you wanted to ask? If you must know its because no one actually cares. They only come here to make negotiations, to badger me with outlandish questions that they have no business asking. " Hux motioned towards the door to imply whom he was talking about. 

Kylo slowly nodded his head, 

"That's not why I'm here." 

"Oh, sure. Of course not." Hux rolled his eyes. 

"I am being serious. You really think I care about some Grand Ball filled with all of these people that I've maybe talked to maybe one time in my whole life? I wouldn't have came to this ridiculous thing if there would have been any chance that you wouldn't have been here." 

Hux froze, his head turning ever so slightly to look at Kylo, 

"Pardon me?"

"The trade meeting wasn't the first time we met. When we were boys your parents-"

"Dont speak of my parents." Hux disrupted him angrily. 

"I'm sorry... we- well we were always the youngest two at any event that we were dragged along to. Not that we spoke to each other, I never had the nerve to."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't think you want to be alone."

"Then you don't know me." Hux chuckled. 

"Then why didn't you let go of me when the song ended?" 

Hux looked away from him staring out into the night. 

"You aren't going to get me to admit it, if that was your goal here."

"That wasn't my goal, actually I wasn't even expecting you to talk to me, nonetheless dance with me. I didn't plan this far out." 

Hux turned and looked directly at Kylo, 

"You planned that?" 

"The past two weeks have genuinely consisted mostly of me trying to figure out how to get through to you and ask if you'd dance with me to maybe make this whole event less miserable." Kylo's cheeks were stained pink but Hux couldn't tell if it was from the cold or from his confession. 

"Well now I'm curious as to how else you planed to ask me to dance with you." 

"Awh, come on Hux, I can't spill all of my secrets to you in one night."

Hux raised an eyebrow, a small smug smile appearing on his mouth.

"I like that."

"You do?" 

Hux shrugged, 

"I didn't think that you... I suppose it just explains a lot." 

"As in."

"The way you acted during the first time we met. At the trade negotiations you acted.. you acted in a way that had me frustrated because I couldn't figure you out. You're probably the first person to walk through those doors expecting a genuine interaction. I now apologize for not giving that to you."

"Oh- Thank you? I think." 

"Yeah... yeah that was a compliment." Hux let out a breathy laugh. 

Kylo smiled, 

"You aren't as bad as you let on, you know. You put up a wall and I understand why but... I think my father was wrong about you."

"What has you father said about me?" 

"He told me that I shouldn't expect to get anywhere with you." 

"Your father is hard to deal with." Hux admitted and Kylo tilted his head to the side. 

"You aren't wrong about that. But I think I also proved him wrong. I think I did get somewhere with you."

"Do you mind if we keep that between us?" Hux asked, watching a single snowflake flutter down in front of him. 

"Scared of other people knowing that you are capable of letting down your walls?" Kylo chuckled, taking a side step closer to Hux." 

"Actually, yes." Hux laughed, shaking his head,  
"Its just easier if they think I'm hard to deal with." 

"I like the nicer side of you." Kylo mumbled. 

"Can't say I've ever shown that side to anyone." 

"Can you just tell me one thing?" 

"I suppose." 

"Why me?" 

Hux let out a breath that he did not know he was holding in, the warmth of it visible in the cold air. 

"I've spent the last two weeks trying to figure that out myself. You're infuriating you know. I had no interest in trying to do anything more that negotiate with your kingdom until..." 

"Until?" 

"I beg of you to not make me say it." 

"Then do you mind if I say it for you?" 

Hux nodded instead of giving a verbal answer. 

"I didn't know what to expect when I was sent over here for that meeting. Sure I had remembered you very minimally from early on but it wasn't like I knew what you had grown into. In fact the last memory I have of you is hiding behind the leg of a table. Other than that all I had was stories from my father. You walked in that room and I didn't want to believe a word he had said to me because I wasn't expecting you to be so attractive." Kylo spoke quietly as more snowflakes began to fall around them. 

Hux's focus shifted to Kylo's hair, noticing the white flakes of snow that clung to his dark hair before melting away. 

"Attractive..."

Kylo's blushed for sure that time, 

"What, you don't think so?" 

"No, however you're a different story. You're beyond handsome and its downright infuriating." Hux sighed, taking a sudden notice to the fact that Kylo hadn't had the chance to put his gloves on before coming outside. He turned so he was facing out toward the kingdom once again, discreetly attempting to grab his hand as he moved. 

"W-what are you doing?" Kylo asked, not stopping Hux from lacing their fingers together. 

"You didn't bring your gloves out." It was a partial cover that Hux was grateful for. 

"I... I appreciate it dearest but I think your hands are a bit too much smaller than mine to try to accomplish gaining warmth back in them." He teased. 

"Just let me hold your hand." Hux mumbled. 

"I'm not complaining." He looked at Hux with a small smile. 

"So how are we going to... how are we going to do this? You live a whole day's travel away." Hux questioned. 

"I was actually really hoping to write you love letters written in code."

"I truly can't believe I'm saying this but that might just be an excellent idea."

"We'll make a code, and that way if our letters get intercepted then it'll just look like we're discussing something political. No one else will ever know the difference."

"What about visiting?"

"I don't think it would be too hard to say that I don't feel like traveling during the night so I'll just be staying in one of your guest rooms. If I truly stay in one of your guest rooms is up to you." Kylo laughed. 

"Depends on if you're warm or not when you sleep. If you're cold you're going to have to stay in a guest room." Hux told him. 

"I don't think I often get cold when I sleep but I can not tell you my own body's temperature choices."

"Kylo?" 

"Huh?"

"It was a joke, but if you don't shut up I might have to shut you up myself." 

"That's tempting. What would you-"

Hux grabbed Kylo's cravat to turn him toward him, quickly glanced to the door to make sure it was sure closed. He then tilted his head slightly and brought their lips together in a firm kiss. He took in his scent as he kissed him, trying desperately to savor the moment. His heart was racing in a small panic, both not wanting to stop but equally as scared that at any moment the doors to the balcony might open and anyone could walk through the door. A butler may have been easier to persuade into not telling anyone, but if anyone of royal blood walked out into the chilly, winter night there would have been nothing that they could do. 

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and allowed himself to completely take in Kylo instead, who had not hesitated to kiss back multiple times. His hand had wrapped around Hux's waist, keeping him close. 

When they were both ready to pull away, they took a moment to catch their breaths before Hux answered the question that Kylo had begun to ask before,

"I think that's an effective way." 

\--  
Hux set his empty glass down on the table, 

“I don’t like the sound of you traveling through the night.” 

“I haven’t got much of a choice, do I? I didn’t travel alone.”

Hux’s eyes traveled around the nearly empty ballroom, quickly spotting Queen Organa and King Han chatting with some couple that he couldn't remember the names of, 

“Would they force you?” 

“No, I just don’t think it would be a great idea to be sneaking around with them still here.” 

Hux snorted,  
“Do you know how big this castle is Ren? I can easily put them on the opposite end. It wouldn’t be worth their time to go looking around.” 

Kylo shrugged,  
“Alright, you can tell them, they’re coming right now.” 

Hux’s eyes darted up in surprise, 

“Y...Your Majesties. I hope you enjoyed the ball.” 

Queen Organa gave a small tired smile, 

“It was lovely, Hux… but I really do think we should be leaving.” Her focus shifted to Kylo. Hux could see in her eyes that she wanted to fix Kylo’s crooked cravat and had to hold back laughter, instead he played up concern,

“Oh no, this late at night? I must insist that you stay here for the evening and set out once the sun has risen. I have plenty of guest rooms that I think you’d be very happy in.” 

Leia looked up at Han, 

“Do you think that’s a good idea dear?” 

“I don’t see why not. Thank you for your offer.” Han gave a small nod,  
“Come along Kylo.” He continued, but Hux quickly stood up. 

“No! I mean- Pardon me. I hope you wouldn’t mind if I showed you to your rooms myself? A bit of walking would do me well anyway.” He smiled, trying to resist the temptation to look at Kylo who had just stood up. 

When Hux had suggested putting them in the room furthest away from his own, he had meant it and managed to do it rather successfully. 

“Fletcher I won’t be needing your assistance tonight and I’d prefer for you to not bother Ren or I.” Hux told Fletcher who had actively been attempting to follow them around. 

“O-oh! Yes, as you wish. Have a nice evening Your Highnesses.” Fletcher have a small bow and hurried off in the opposite direction. 

“Is he okay?” Kylo asked once they were out of an earshot. 

“Just a nervous fella, he’s always been that way.” Hux shrugged, walking a step in front of Kylo. 

“Seems nice though..” 

Hux kept an extra close watch as they rounded another corner and walked down to final long corridor where his room was. A white door treated them and Hux opened it up using the round handle. 

“Holy shit…” Kylo mumbled as he stepped inside, taking in every inch of the room. The walls were covered in blue draped velvet, accents everywhere made of gold or marble, and the ceiling beautifully etched with a mural. Against the center of the back wall was a four-poster bed, surrounded by black velvet that was overlaid with white semi-transparent linen. 

“It can’t be that impressive, Ren, you live in a castle as well.” 

“I didn’t know you liked velvet so much.” 

“It's a noise deadener. Can’t hear a thing that goes on in this room.” 

“Huh…” 

Hux removed his tailcoat and laid it carefully over the back of a chair,

“I don’t know what you’re comfortable sleeping in. Unfortunately I don’t think I have anything that would fit you.” 

Kylo almost looked disappointed,

“Oh, okay… that’s alright. Thank you.” He unbuttoned his own tailcoat and removed it. His eyes didn’t watch Hux as he removed his waistcoat. 

“Would you mind helping me? There’s a clasp on the back of this I can never reach.” Hux asked, turning around so his back was to Ren. Kylo took a step closer and brought his fingers to the top of his spine. As carefully as he could with his shaky fingers he undid the small silver clasp before taking a step back. 

“You’re going to need to help me as well. this waistcoat buttons up the back.” Kylo turned around before Hux had the chance to notice the blush that was creeping up his neck.

Hux sighed and turned around, keeping his blouse on while his fingers moved slowly down the center of Kylo’s back. He carefully unbuttoned every button before sliding the coat over the front of his shoulders. He ran his palm over his back, now only the thin fabric of his blouse was barricading them, and found another set of clasps. The release of each one slowly revealed more warm skin and Kylo realized he had nowhere to hide. 

“You’re… magnificent.” Hux muttered, resisting the temptation to touch his now bare back. Kylo took a single step away, discarding the blouse and letting it fall to the floor. His entire chest and neck were flushed when he turned to face Hux. 

“Thank you.” He replied quietly. 

Hux’s mouth parted in sudden curiosity. 

“What are those?” 

Kylo managed to blush harder, his hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck,

“Piercings?” It came out in the form of a question.

“You… pierced your nipples? They do that?” 

“I mean, I suppose you could really pierce anything.” 

Hux couldn’t seem to shift focus and neglected to respond.

“What, do you want to to-“

“No! No I’m… Sorry.” Hux cleared his throat, looked away completely and slid off his shirt. Kylo’s eyes widened,

“I thought you were wearing a corset under there.”

“Why on earth would I wear a corset?” 

“I’m not sure. Earlier when we danced I couldn’t help but notice your waist, that’s all.” Kylo shrugged, undressing down to his underwear. Hux did the same. 

Kylo grabbed Hux’s hand and pulled him over towards the bed. 

“Do you mind if we wait till the morning to discuss our code for our letters?” Kylo asked, crawling onto the bed. 

“That will be fine.” Hux gave a small smile and pulled the blankets up. 

Kylo didn’t even hesitate before he sunk down and wrapped his arm around Hux’s torso and his cheek rested on his chest. Hux tensed up, his arm hovering above Kylo in a cautious state. Slowly, he put his arm down, bringing it so it rested on Kylo’s warm back. 

“Thank you for agreeing to dance with me.” Kylo mumbled happily, a small smile on his lips. 

“I think I’d agree to do it a million times again.”


End file.
